Meg
Meg (メグ, Megu) is a playable character in the game Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is recruited in a base info conversation where she is spying on Sothe and Micaiah and they discover her. Meg is the third character you can recruit into the Dawn Brigade that isn't an original member. She is one of the smallest characters in the game. =Personality= Meg has a build similar to her father, Brom's. She is somewhat husky but quite strong as it is suggested that most of her weight is muscle. She is a kind hearted girl who works very hard at anything she puts her mind to. She seems nervous and shy to some people, although she has a cheerful disposition. =Character history= Meg originally joins the Dawn Brigade hoping that she will 'meet her future husband' that her father told her to seek out. It is revealed later in Radiant Dawn that Meg's father is Brom, a playable character from Radiant Dawn's prequel Path of Radiance. Brom is also playable, starting in Part 2 of Radiant Dawn. In Part 1 of Radiant Dawn Meg finds Zihark, the man her father Brom said she should marry. This cleverly builds on the level A support conversation Brom and Zihark have in Path of Radiance where Brom says Zihark should marry his eldest daughter. Meg is Brom's younger daughter, and she went to look for Zihark instead of her sister due to her sister being married some time ago. Zihark is quite annoyed by this, but Meg doesn't notice. Meg continues to fight throughout the game to protect her father and her "future husband". =Character data= Recruitment *Part 1: Chapter 4: From base conversation, available in Chapter 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 6: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 6, 12 and 13. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team she joined and Endgame. | | | | |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | |○ | | | | | |○ |○ | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats |Armor Sword |Heaven |3 |21 |10 |1 |7 |8 |8 |10 |5 |6 |12 |5 |Sword - C |Shove Fortune |Iron Sword Steel Sword Vulnerary Growth Rates |60% |35% |15% |40% |65% |75% |35% |50% Meg can be decent if trained properly, having unusually high Speed for an Armor Knight. However, her high Speed growth comes at the expense of her Strength and Defense, two things that Armor Knights should have more of. Her growths and stat caps do not mix at all. Even if she had stats that fit her class better, Meg should still be ignored due to the fact that she is only playable in Part 1, arguably the hardest part of Radiant Dawn, and players should be training Aran as the Dawn Brigade's physical wall. Even so if one uses the Boss abuse or staff abuse Meg can turn out as a great endgame Character. However, players usually train another Armor Knight in a less difficult part of the game for much more payoff. Biorhythm Bond Support *Brom:10% Death Quote Epilogue Wayfaring Country Girl (素朴な村娘) Meg had an ordinary marriage in her village and had an ordinary family. Her house was always full of laughter. Related Articles *Brom *Daein *Zihark *Daein Liberation Army *Dawn Brigade *Armor Sword de:Meg Category:Beorc Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters